Refrigerators typically include an insulated cabinet structure, an electrically powered cooling system, and one or more doors that are movably mounted to the cabinet structure to provide user access to the refrigerated space within the refrigerator. Known cabinet structures may include a sheet metal outer wrapper and a polymer inner liner. Closed-cell foam or other suitable insulating material is disposed between the metal wrapper and the polymer liner. Refrigerator doors often have a similar construction and include a sheet metal outer wrapper, polymer inner liner, and foam disposed between the sheet metal wrapper and polymer liner.
Refrigerator doors may include one or more shelves that are configured to hold food and/or other items such as jugs of milk and/or other types of cans, jars, and the like. These items may be quite heavy, and refrigerator doors and hinges are typically therefore rigid and structurally sound to support the loads.